the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cfp3157/The Suicide Squad in...A Bloody Sunday! A Cfp Creation
It's mayhem and madness- these criminals take the missions that are too risky for the military because they're the scum of the earth. Because I hate the casting of 2016's Suicide Squad with a passion, I'll be handing out my own ideal Suicide Squad ensemble. The Suicide Squad |-|Deadshot= *Played by: Daniel Craig Deadshot is a stone-cold, snarky assassin with little regard for anyone but himself, but willing to throw himself into dangerous situation for the sake of the job and his subconscious suicide wish. Sound familiar? Daniel Craig's almost too qualified to play the iconic hitman. Despite Bond being a hero, Craig's portrayal is a borderline psychopath with a pension for violence and murder. Although Craig can do a perfect American accent, Deadshot being British isn't the worst decision. Throw in his action abilities and rarely realized comedic chops, and Craig as the snarky shooter is more than plausible- it's perfect! |-|Harley Quinn= *Played by: Margot Robbie This is the only casting they got right. Sexy and mischievous, Margot can also play psychopathic if she needs to. I fully support this decision. |-|Amanda Waller= Correction; they got this one right too. Viola Davis' previous work situatues her well for this role and I support. While I'd prefer CCH Pounder, I've no protests about Davis enough to explain it. |-|Arsenal= *Played by: Colton Hayes Because we've got an ensemble of despicable human beings, we need a moral compass and/or someone to keep the mission in focus. That's where Arsenal, former sidekick of Green Arrow who's becomed disillusioned with the "no-kill" policy, comes in. Roy Harper still brings his superhero morality and sense of duty to the film, but also shows how these guidelines might evolve when he's teamed with the villains. Colton Hayes has already done the fun side of Roy Harper- let's bring him back to show his darker side. |-|Captain Boomerang= *Played by: Charlie Hunnam Captain Boomerang is all about the style- after all, it requires a bit of dramatic flair to utilize boomerangs as effective weapons. If there's one actor who's portrayed a sense of adventure mixed with some pretty hardcore crime, it's Charlie Hunnam. His performance in Sons of Anarchy proves his skills at portraying hardcore- but not outright malicious- criminals mixed with some humor. Even in his turn in Pacific Rim shows a sense of selfishness but sarcasm to the role- as well as his box office potential as an action star. |-|Rick Flag= *Played by: ??? When you've got a bunch of hardened and cutthroat criminals in a group together, you need someone just as hard and cruel as them to keep control. Calm and unemotional, but with an obvious hidden rage and destructive force hiding behind a steely gaze. |-|Ravager= *Played By: Daisy Ridley Ravager's straddled the line between good and bad several times over her run in comic books. While not nearly as ruthless as her father Slade, Ravager's still very brutal and relentless in the battle space. Daisy Ridley completely knocked it out of the park in Force Awakens, and she'd be able to play that angle well. Rey often straddles from her hero image by her roguish charm- let's put it on the flipside and give her a go as a young soldier. She'd be another fresh face to be influenced, right alongside Arsenal. |-|Solomon Grundy= *Voiced By: Vin Diesel Because goddammit, there's no one better for that thick, gravelling roar Grundy speaks in then Vin Diesel. He did it well with Groot; now let's see him bring Grundy to the screen. The movie does need a big, hulking brute that does do much except smash things up to satisfy our inner eight-year old. Usng Grundy as that brute fills three categories: It gives us a Green Lantern rogue, he has amusing zombie speak (Grundy not like clown girl), and he doesn't hinder the plot. |-|Victor Zsasz= *Played By: Nicholas Hoult Someone on the Squad needs to die to show how little choice they actually have. Initially on the Squad for the same reason as everyone else, Zsasz provides a chaotic element to the team that makes him a loose cannon. Nicholas Hoult has shown his ability to steal scenes with a small part, and he can support his other cast mates well. Although it'd be a shame to use him so little, Hoult cast as Zsasz just seems so perfect. The Big Bad Because watching Frodo blow shit up would be absolutely terrifying. The real reason is... The real reason is that you need a major threat to assemble a team like this. Anarky, a terrorist fueled by anarchy (go figure), can fit that mold well. Whether by taking over a city, manufacturing super mutants, or something equally ludacris and over-the-top, Anarky can create enough mayhem to send in the Suicide Squad. Elijah Wood may be well-known as Frodo, but he can also be a terrifying villain. This is especially shown in Sin City- he steals every scene he's in without even uttering a word. Imagine the scenery he'd chew up as a prodigal megalomaniac hellbent on anarchy. He'd be a mental threat for the Squad, manipulating them against each other by pulling puppet strings in his anachic web. The Superhero *Name: Aquaman *Played by: Jason Momoa The Plot |-|Introduction Scene= The movie starts with Amanda Waller speaking with her head operator, Rick Flag. They're busy watching footage from Superman's recent battle alongside the Bat vigilante and the mysterious woman in gold with Doomsday. She confirms that they now need a team that is able to counter these metahumans. She orders Flag to form an elite team of criminals willing to do the dirty work she may have in store. Flag agrees, and leaves with his second-in-command, Codename: Ravager. |-|Act I: Dying's Too Good For Ya= The first act begins in that same military base, with the team nearly assembled. They include; the infamous assassin and sniper Deadshot, unhinged mob enforcer Victor Zsasz, well-reknown thief and burgular Captain Boomerang, and resurrected corpse Solomon Grundy. Waller, satisfied with Flag and Ravager's results, sends the team on a trial mission; Apprehend the terrorist Harley Quinn before the Bat does. While in Gotham, Zsasz goes berserk and starts kiling civilians, forcing Flag to detonate the bomb he'd placed in his neck to control all the Squad members. Arsenal, the recently disavowed partner of Green Arrow, who is also in pursuit of Quin. He successfully captures her, but comes into conflict with the Squad and is barely defeated. Flag forces Quinn to join them, and presents the same offer to Arsenal. He does. With the Suicide Squad fully prepared, Flag orders the team back to base to be debriefed then forced back into their cells. |-|Act II: A Bloody Sunday= Anarky unleashes hell on Roche, Louisiana, and the Suicide Squad apprehende him while opposed by Aquaman. |-|Act III: Ain't No Rest for the Wicked= As the Squad is left incarcerated in their cells, the doors suddenly open. All exiting unarmed, Boomerang, Quinn, and Deadshot are all forced to fight other Belle Reave prisoners while Grundy rages outside in the courtyard. Cut to a shot of the prison's control room, where Flag, Arsenal, and Ravager defending Waller as she tries to figure out what has happened. She activates the bomb collars on Grundy and detonates them, but he proves immune to the effects. Fortifying herself in her office, Waller orders the trio to gather the rest of the Squad to subdue Grundy. |-|Post-credit Scene= TBA Suicide Squad Script �FADE IN EXTERIOR - THE ICEBERG LOUNGE A rainy evening in Gotham's inner city, the crisp neon blue flashing light of "ICEBERG LOUNGE" standing out in the otherwise grimy setting. A black limousine pulls up to the entrance, and two men hold an umbrella over their superior. The silhouette of a woman is briefly seen from behind as lightning flashes. She walks into the Lounge. INTERIOR - ICEBERG LOUNGE A woman, mid to late forties, enters the restaurant. She wears a pink pantsuit, briefcase in-hand. She turns her head back to the door- AMANDA WALLER. Dreaded government agent as lethal with a cellphone and two bars of wi-fi as she would be with a .50 caliber machine gun. AMANDA WALLER (OV) Flag, with me. In the doorway stands RICK FLAG JR., wearing tactical gear unfit for the occasion. His weapon of choice is in a holster; a Colt .45, with a red dot sight, ivory grip, and dark black finish. RICK FLAG JR. Right behind you, ma'am. The duo walk to the only occupied table, where two men sit. One, WADE EILING, sits in full military uniform. He has a fork and knife in hand, his dinner interrupted. The other, SIMON STAGG, sits in a blue jacket and white button-up. SIMON STAGG (nervously) Oh, Ms. Waller. It's nice to meet you at...er... AMANDA WALLER I'm glad you two could meet me tonight. I'm sure you've been briefed? WALLER and FLAG both sit down as EILING hands her a folder. WADE EILING Yes, ma'am. We're well aware of the situation in Bludhäven. Troops are already- AMANDA WALLER (curtly) Assemble the Task Force. RICK FLAG JR. (urgently) Ms. Waller, we don't need to use those scumbags. My team can- AMANDA WALLER Your team can't handle whatever that terrorist has cooked up this time. It's time to utilize Task Force X. FLAG wants to protest more, but an intense scowl from WALLER deters him. RICK FLAG JR. Alright, who do we have? EILING opens up the folder and the first Squad member's profile is shown. EXTERIOR - NIGHT, STAR CITY The camera becomes a scope, carefully examining a pool party on a rooftop. WADE EILING (V.O.) Our first Squad member is Floyd Lawton, also known as Deadshot. Deadshot is seen in full regalia- an assault rifle strapped to his back, a handgun by his side, and his wrist rifles aimed. He wears red custom body armor, and a white helmet with an eye scope equipped. Deadshot aims his wrist rifle and fires once. WADE EILING (V.O.) He's a master assassin and expert marksman. Rumor claims he has never missed a shot. The camera once again returns to that scope, swaying as the first shot connects with the skull of a man. The scope switches over to a female, with her being shot next. AMANDA WALLER (V.O.) How'd you catch him? The camera returns to Deadshot, who once again takes aim with his wrist rifle. He takes aim again, only for the light twang of a bowstring to throw off his concentration. He quickly grabs his pistol and turns around as an arrow smacks into the wrist rifle, rendering it useless. WADE EILING (V.O.) (Chuckles) There's a reason we said "expert" and not "best". EXTERIOR - NIGHT, GOTHAM CITY The clear night moon easily illuminates the metal fence sign seen carved into rusted iron- ARKHAM ASYLUM. A shadow is briefly cast over the moon as an easily recognizable Bat-shaped plane flies past it. INTERIOR - ARKHAM ASYLUM, NIGHT Several uniformed guards are seen marching down a hallway in the isolation wing of Arkham Asylum. SIMON STAGG (V.O.) The next recruit is the former Dr. Harleen Quinzel, also known as- RICK FLAG JR. Hold up- you mean Harley Quinn? THE Harley Quinn? The guards are seen entering a padded room where the lone clown sits- HARLEY QUINN. She wears a straight jacket, and she smiles as she chews gum tauntingly. SIMON STAGG Yes, the Harley Quinn. The psychotic "lover", and I use the term loosely, of the infamous Joker. The guards charge in as she flips up, wrapping her legs around the neck of a guard. She easily twists her legs and snaps his neck, landing gracefully as she slams her shoulder into another guard on her way down. She kicks another guard, sending him into the hallway. RICK FLAG JR. (O.V.) You gotta be fuckin' kidding me... She is eventually subdued by several guards. Brief return to the restaurant, where a close up of Flag's disbelief and Waller's calm apathy is shown. The shot returns to the cell, where a cowled figure in a cape is seen glaring into the cell. SIMON STAGG (V.O.) Thankfully, we managed to capture her without any...unwanted guests arrived. INTERIOR - CENTRAL CITY MUSEUM OF ART A lone security guard is seen on-guard in a gallery of priceless paintings. The camera turns into a boomerang and cuts into him, knocking him down. The camera flies through the air and into a gloved hand. WADE EILING (V.O.) Up next is Digger Harkness, or "Captain Boomerang". The camera returns to normal perspective as CAPTAIN BOOMERANG is shown in full display- a black trench coat covers a blue t-shirt with "CAPTAIN" fully displayed, surrounded by boomerangs. EILING (V.O.) Former Australian Special Forces, now a modern, twisted Robin Hood. Steals from the rich, gives to himself. BOOMERANG calmly walks up to a painting, burlap sack in hand, before a crack of lightning is heard. As he turns around, a red blur sprints around him and attacks him. EILING (V.O.) The speedster in Central City caught him before he could escape, not much worse for wear. Cops arrive on the scene as BOOMERANG lays unconscious underneath a painting, with Charlie Hunnam's screen credit in place of the painting's label. EXTERIOR - FERRIS AIR FIELD, COAST CITY, DAY AMANDA WALLER (V.O.) Perhaps I was wrong, Flag. It sounds like I'm wasting both my money and reputation on lunatics with guns. Two tanks are seen rolling onto the tarmac, only for a jeep to get thrown into one. A bestial roar is heard as several soldiers are seen frantically marching beside them, firing their rifles. SIMON STAGG (V.O.) Then you'll appreciate our next candidate- Solomon Grundy. The camera pans to the monstrous SOLOMON GRUNDY- he wears nothing but a black vest, pants, and shoes. The camera briefly shows a name tag on the vest; Vin Diesel's screen credit SIMON STAGG (V.O.) Quite remarkable, really. Similar reports of this monster crop up at various points in history. Killing the monster takes days, even weeks. GRUNDY is shown lifting a tank and throwing it, only for a green sphere of energy to catch it. GRUNDY turns around and roars, a costumed hero in a green aura shown from behind. WADE EILING (V.O.) A new metahuman arrived and stopped it before it destroyed the city. I already have men investigating him as well. INTERIOR - S.T.A.R. LABS, METROPOLIS AMANDA WALLER (V.O.) Sounds promising, what else? Several scientists are seen operating on a cyborg, its chest cavity open. Scientists consistently block it from view, but a glow is briefly seen from time to time. WADE EILING (V.O.) Do you remember the shard of Kryptonite the Batman used against Superman and Doomsday. AMANDA WALLER (V.O.) I am aware of it, yes. You actually managed to get a hold of it? The scientists back away as their creation is in full view- METALLO, a shard of Kryptonite revealed as the power source. SIMON STAGG (V.O.) It turns out it can also be utilized, to astounding effect, as a power source. A keyboard screen is seen moving at a swift pace, with the screen credit of Category:Blog posts